My Brother Is My Sex Patner
by Oh Yoon Ra
Summary: Gak ada summary nya, langsung baca aja, OK!/HunHan/Kaisoo/ChanBaek/KrisTao/GS/NC/incest for HunHan
1. Chapter 1

**.::My Brother is My Sex Patner::.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read, OK! And review please! And, not just read this fic, OK!**

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja dengan tubuh agak tinggi, dengan kulit putih, serta rambut pirang panjangnya yang di biarkan tergerai. Seragam sekolah dengan baju yang bisa di bilang kecil dan ketat, membalut tubuh sexy-nya, payudara nya yang bisa di bilang besar itu, tercetak jelas. Rok rempel pendek di atas lutut, memperlihatkan paha putih nya. Mungkin jika setiap namja yang melihatnya akan langsung horny.

"Is, dasar pasangan gila. Kenapa melakukan hal itu di depan ku? Ah, membuatku jadi horny saja. Aish, dan hari ini aku harus bermain solo lagi untuk memuaskan hasratku" yoja itu terus menggerutu.

CLEK

Yeoja itu masuk ke sebuah rumah bernuansa Cina, yang bisa di bilang cukup mewah. Ia berjalan dengan tergesa gesa menuju kamarnya. Tanpa mengunci pintu, ia lalu membuka baju seragam nya, dan melemparnya asal. Ia lalu meremas dadanya dengan kasar, tanpa melepas bra hitam yang masih membungkus kedua payudara besar nya.

"Ahh, oohh,,, sshh" ia terus meremas dadanya dengan keras. Dengan tidak sabaran, ia melepas bra yang masih di pakai nya, dan melemparnya asal. Ia lalu memainkan kedua pucuk kemerahan pada payudaranya

"Nghhh.." yeoja itu berbaring di atas ranjang, sambil terus meremas kedua payudaranya yang sudah agak memerah itu.

CLEK

"Luhanie, apa kau sudah-" tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu kamar Luhan. Yah, Luhan. Ia adalah yeoja yang sedari tadi terus berusaha untuk menuntaskan hasratnya. Orang yang tadi membuka pintu kamar Luhan adalah Sehun. Kakak dari Luhan namja tinggi berkulit sama putih nya dengan Luhan.

Sehun menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depan nya. Pemandangan yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Luhan, adik nya. Yang haya berbalut rok sekolah nya yang bisa di bilang pendek, dan tapa kemeja seragam sekolah nya, bahkan tanpa bra pula. Payudara besar yang sudah memerah karena remasan Luhan, dengan pucuk kemerahan yang sudah menegang.

GLUK

Sehun menelan ludah dengan susah payah, karena pemandangan di depannya. Celana Sehun perlahan-lahan mengembung, menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar terangsang karena pemandangan di depan nya ini. Dengan tergesa-gesa Sehun menutup pintu kamar Luhan, dan pergi menuju kamarnya yang ada di depan kamar Luhan.

Sehun lalu membuka celana serta underwear yang di kenakan nya, membebaskan benda yang sedari tadi terus meronta untuk di bebaskan. Perlahan Sehun mengocok juniornya dengan cepat

"Oohhh... ssshhh..."

.

Luhan yang sudah benar-benar neked, perlahan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Saat ia melewati pintu kamarnya, ia mendengar suara desahan yang lumayan agak keras. Perlahan ia membuka pintu kamar nya, dan berjalan menuju kamar Sehun.

CLEK

Luhan membuka pintu kamar Sehun. Ia melihat Sehun yang tengan berbaring di sofa yang membelakangi pintu. Perlahan Luhan berjalan mendekati Sehun. Ia berhenti tepat di belakang Sehun. Mata Luhan membulat saat melihat Sehun tengah mengocok junior nya yang menegang. Luhan melihat junior Sehun dengan penuh nasfu. Hasrat Luhan kembali bangkit. Luhan berjalan ke depan Sehun, lalu...

GEP

Luhan meraih junior Sehun, dan memasukan nya kedalam mulutnya. Ia melumat junior Sehun dengan sensual. Ia menatap mata Sehun dengan mata nakal nya.

"Nghhh... ahh, Luhanieehh..." Sehun mulai menikmati permainan Luhan. Ia lalu meraih kedua payudara Luhan yang menggantung di depan junior nya. Meremas kedu payudara besar itu dengan keras

"Aahhh... oppahhh... nghhh.." Luhan melepaskan kuluman nya pada junior Sehun, dan memilih untuk mendesah. Sehun menarik Luhan, dan menjatuhkan nya di atas ranjang. Ia lalu menindih tubuh Luhan. Mencium bibir sharpe Luhan yang menggoda, dan melumat nya dengan kasar.

Perlahan Sehun mengarahkan tangan nya menuju selangkangan Luhan mencari-cari benda yang akan memuaskan hasratnya nanti.

"Oppahhh... nghhh..." Sehun mulai memulai aksinya. Ia menggoda klitoris Luhan yang sudah membesar dan memerah.

"Oppa, masukan!" Luhan memandang Sehun dengan tatapan lapar dan menggoda. Sehun menyeringai melihat tingkah Luhan. Ia mulai membuka bibir vagina Luhan, dan memasukan jari telunjuk nya secara perlahan

"Begini?"

"Nehhh... ahh, morehh oppa morehhnghh" Luhan sedikit membusungkan dada nya refleks saat jari Sehun menumbuk sesuatu yang kenyal di sana. Dan hal itu membuat Sehun menyeringai, karena niple Luhan menyentuh permukaan bibir Sehun yang berada di depan dada Luhan.

"Aahh, baby, you are so tight, sshh..." Sehun makin mempercepat tusukan jari nya di vagina Luhan.

"Nehh... oppahhh... mor-AAAHHH..." Sehun menambahkan dua jarinya secara sekaligus, dan langsung menumbuk g-spot Luhan.

"Sshhh..."

"Ahh... deeepppeerhh!"

"Begini?" Sehun makin mempercepat tusukan nya

"Oppahhh... akuhh akahh-YAA!" Luhan yang hendak orgasme, terpaksa menahan nya, saat Sehun dengan seenak nya menarik jari nya dari vagina Luhan.

"Oppa, kenapa di lepas? Aku bahkan belum klimaks?" Luhan merajuk dengan tatapan mata penuh kilatan nafsu. Sehun hanya menyeringai melihat tingkah adiknya itu

"Harusnya kau berterima kasih, karena aku akan memberikan kenikmatan yang lebih pada mu, baby" Sehun kembali menindih tubuh Luhan dan mencium bibir Luhan yang sudah membengkak dan memerah

"Nghhh.." Sehun mulai mengarahkan tangan kanan nya untuk membuka kaki Luhan. Dan tangan kiri nya ia gunakan untuk mengocok juniornya yang sudah menegang dengan gagah nya. Perlahan ia arahkan juniornya menuju vagina Luhan

"Oppa, cepat masukan sshhh... jangan menggodaku ngghhhh... seperti ituhhh..." Luhan melepas pangutan bibir mereka. Ia merengek dengan di selingi desahan sexy nya

"Sudah tak sabar, eoh?"

"Ayolah, jangan me-AAHHH... YAAA! APPPOOO!" Luhan berteriak, sambil meremas pundak Sehun dengan keras. Sehun sedikit meringis, entah karena remasan tangan Luhan di bahunya, atau karena remasan dinding vagina Luhan pada junior nya.

Darah mulai keluar dari vagina Luhan. Yah, selaput keperawanan nya sudah putus oleh Sehun, kakak nya sendiri. Kakak kesayangan nya itu.

Sehun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya secara perlahan, tapi lama kelamaan semakin cepat dan cepat. Erangan kesakitan Luhan perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi erangan kenikmatan penuh nafsu, yang membuat gairah seorang Wu Sehun meningkat. Suara desahan yang menggema di dalam kamar bernuansa biru putih itu, benar-benar memeka telinga.

"Sshhh... baby, kenapa kau begitu sempit ooohhh..."

"Sshhh... deeepppeeerr..." Luhan terus mendesah. Ia menggerakan pinggulnya berlawanan dengan arah tusukan junior Sehun. Persetubuhan pertama bagi Luhan. Benar-benar terasa nikmat dan bergairah

"Nghh... aahh... oohhh.."

"Aahhh... ahhh.."

"A-akuhh keluarhh oppahh... nghh"

"Together baby... nghh"

"ARRGHH..."

CROT

CROT

Sehun makin memperdalam tusukan nya, saat ia mencapai klimaks. Menyemprotkan sperma nya kedalam liang vagina Luhan, bercampur dengan cairan cinta Luhan. Sehun tersenyum saat ia melihat ekspresi Luhan yang kelelahan saat mencapai klimaks nya. Sehun mulai mendekati bibir Luhan, dan melumatnya tanpa ada nafsu sedikit pun, penuh dengan kelembutan dan... Cinta. Yah, benar penuh dengan cinta, tidak hanya sebagai adik, tapi lebih

"Gomaweo, baby" Sehun mengecup telinga Luhan. Ia lalu berbaring di samping Luhan, tanpa melepas tautan tubuh mereka. Menyelimuti tubuh telanjang mereka, dan memeluk Luhan dari belakang

"Kali ini hanya satu ronde. Tapi nanti, jangan harap kau bisa istirahat baby Lu"

.

.

.

End/tbc?

***Tutup muka***

**Anyeong! Yoon Ra balik lagi nih. Mian, Yoon Ra belum bisa update fic the baby Luhan, pasalnya leptop Yoon Ra mati, dan semua data nya ada di sana. Jadi, untuk sementara sebagai gantinya Yoon Ra bikinin fic ini, itu pun Yoon Ra ketik di tab nya Yoon Ra.**

**Oh, dan untuk fic ini entah mau Yoon Ra buat oneshoot atau berchapter, Yoon Ra gak tahu, gimana respon reader-deul semua. ^^**

**Mian, jika ceritanya aneh dan banyak typo, Yoon Ra males ngedit lagi!**

**Baiklah, review please! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**.::My Brother is My Sex Patner::.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read, OK! And review please! And, not just read this fic, OK!**

.

.

.

Aroma sosis panggang yang begitu menggoda tercium, membuat namja yang sedari tadi masih sibuk dengan mimpinya, perlahan membuka mata nya. Tubuh telanjangnya yang masih tertutup selimut, perlahan bangkit, melepas selimut yang membelit tubuh nya.

Namja itu berjalan memungut pakaian nya yang berserakan, memakai asal pakaian nya, dan berjalan menuju dapur

GEP

Sebuah tangan melingkar manis di pinggang Luhan. Perlahan tangan itu bergerak menuju dada Luhan, dan meremas benda bulat yang menggantung indah di dada Luhan. Yah, Luhan hanya menggunakan bra dan underwear hitam yang kemarin di pakai nya.

"Ya, oppa. Berhenti meremas nya, atau adik kecilmu akan bangun" Luhan berucap tanpa melepas perhatian nya dari masakan yang sedang ia buat. Sehun hanya menyeringai kecil. Dengan sengaja, Sehun menggesekan batang nya yang sudah mengeras ke butt Luhan, sedikit menekan nya di perpotongan butt Luhan.

"Kau merasakan nya kan baby? Adik kecil ku memang sudah bangun" Sehun makin menambah intensitas gesekan batang nya di butt Luhan. Luhan yang sedari tadi mencoba menahan desahan nya, perlahan matanya terpejam

"Ahhh... oppahhh" sekuat apapun Luhan, ia tak bisa menahan desahan dan hasrat nya. Dengan tidak sabaran, Sehun menarik underwear Luhan, dan mengeluarkan junior nya yang sudah benar-benar sesak di dalam sangkarnya, dan kembali menggesekan batang telanjang nya itu ke butt Luhan.

"Chagi-ah, sepertinya adik kecil ku ingin mendapatkan sarapan nya" Sehun berucap sambil meremas butt Luhan yang berisi itu.

"Ahhh... tapihh nghh aku sedang memashh sakkhh nghh" Sehun lalu membalikan tubuh Luhan, menghadap nya. Tangan nya bergerak mematika kompor.

"Tapi adik kecilku ini benar-benar kelaparan" tangan Sehun bergerak meraih tangan Luhan, dan mengarahkan nya ke batang nya. Memaju mundurkan tangan Luhan di batang nya. Sehun meraup bibir Luhan dengan masih membantu Luhan mengocok junior nya. Luhan yang sudah terbawa suasana, perlahan mulai mengambil alih kerja tangan nya di batang Sehun. Mengocok Junior Sehun dengan tempo cepat, membuat libido Sehun benar-benar meningkat.

"Ahhh chagihh" Sehun melepas tautan bibir mereka, dan memilih untuk mendesah, melepas hasrat nya yang sudah di ubun-ubun. Luhan yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai kecil, ia lalu menghentikan kocokan nya di junior Sehun. Dan Sehun hanya memandang heran ke arah Luhan

"Wae chagi?"

"Ani, lebih baik kita ke permainan inti sajah, milik ku sudah basah oppa" Sehun hanya tertawa geli melihat wajah Luhan yang penuh dengan kilatan nafsu, merengek seperti bayi.

"Baiklah"

SET

Sehun membalikan tubuh Luhan, dan membuat Luhan menungging di hadapan nya. Dengan tatapan lapar penuh nafsu, Sehun mulai membuka kaki Luhan, dan memasukan juniornya ke vagina Luhan

"Nghh chagi, kenapa kau masih saja sempit? Ahhh"

"Oppahh ngghhh"

Sehun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur, karena nafsu sudah menguasainya, ia benar-benar bergerak liar. Luhan hanya mendesah dan sesekali meringis karena gerakan Sehun yang terlalu cepat dan bringas. Wajah keduanya sudah memerah karena nafasu.

"Sshh nghhh"

"Akhhh..."

"Chagihhh akhhh so tighthh nghhh" Sehun menarik pinggang Luhan dan membuat Luhan berdiri. Punggung Luhan bersandar pada dada Sehun. Tangan Luhan melingkar pada leher Sehun, ia sedikit memalingkan wajah nya ke belakang, meraup bibir tipis Sehun dan melumat nya kasar. Sehun yang tak mau kalah, mulai membalas ciuman Luhan dengan tak kalah agresif nya, tanpa mengurangi tempo genjotan nya di vagina Luhan.

"Nghhh" Luhan menggigit bibir Sehun saat ia sudah tak bisa menahan orgasme nya, dan mengeluarkan cairan nya, membuat persetubuhan itu semakin licin.

"Babyhhh akuhh nghhh akhhhh" Sehun menyemprotkan spermanya, dan perlahan tubuh nya bersandar pada tembok dapur untuk menompang berat tubuh nya yang mulai lemas.

"Oppa, sebaiknya kita mandi, tubuh ku sudah benar-benar lengket" Luhan melepas tautan tubuh mereka ia memungut pakaian mereka yang berserakan di lantai, dan menyimpannya di mesin cuci. Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan, dan melingkarkan tangan nya di pinggang Luhan, mendekatkan bibirnya di leher Luhan, dan mulai menjilat leher Luhan yang sudah hampir penuh dengan tanda-tanda merah.

"Nghh oppahh stophh" Luhan sedikit berontak mencoba melepaskan diri dari Sehun. Sehun menghentikan aksinya, ia memandang heran Luhan

"Lebih baik kita cepat mandi, tubuhku benar-benar lengket, oppa" Sehun hanya menyeringai kecil, ia lalu menarik tangan Luhan menuju kamarnya.

"Baiklah, kajja!" Luhan menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat seringaian di bibir Sehun

"Aku ingin mandi sendiri saja oppa"

"Wae?" Sehun mendesah kecewa atas penolakan Luhan

"A-ani, hanya saja—" Sehun yang mengerti dengan apa yang sedang di pikirkan Luhan, melepaskan genggaman tangan nya pada tangan Luhan

"Arra, mandi bersama tanpa sex" Sehun kembali menarik tangan Luhan menuju kamarnya, lebih tepatnya menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamar Sehun. Entah Sehun dapat menepati janjinya atau tidak dengan mandi bersama tanpa sex, jika melihan tubuh telanjang Luhan di depan nya.

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja tengah baya, dengan dandanan nya yang anggun dan sexy, tak dapat dipungkiri kecantikanya. Wajahnya yang cantik sekaligus manis dengan lingkaran hitam di sekir mata nya, yang menjadi ciri tersendiri. Tak menunjukan bahwa usia hampir 40 tahun. Berjalan dengan anggun memasuki sebuah rumah mewah yang sudah hampir 3 tahun ia tak mengunjungi nya.

"Yeobo, kenapa kau belum masuk?" Seorang namjs tengah baya, bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut hitamnya, serta dengan alis tebal yang membuat nya terlihat tampan.

"Ah, ani. Kajja kita masuk" Merka berjalan memasuki rumah mewah tersebut.

.

"Luhanie, Sehunie, eomma datang" yeoja tengah baya bernama Huang Zi Tao, atau sekarang menjadi Wu Zi Tao itu, berjalan dengan tak sabaran menuju kamar putrinya tercinta Wu Luhan.

CLEK

"Eh, kenapa kamarnya kosong" ia lalu menutup kembali pintu bercat putih itu, dan berjalan menuju pintu yang berada tepat di depan pintu bercat putih tersebut. Ia hendak memutar gagang pintu tersebut, sebelum seseorang membukanya dari dalam.

"Eh, eo-eomma" Luhan yang hendak keluar dari kamar Sehun, dengan menggunakan kemeja kebesaran milik Sehun, berpapasan dengan sang eomma tepat di depan pintu

"Luhanie, apa yang kau lakuksn di kamar oppa mu? Dan kenapa kau memakai kemeja milik oppa mu?"

"Em, itu—

.

.

.

TBC

**Yang minta buat di lanjut, ini udah Yoon Ra buatin lanjutan nya. Mian, jika Yoon Ra update nya telat, maklum Yoon Ra lagi ujian praktek nih minggu ini, dan bentar lagi mau UAS. Jadi... yah, beginilah hasil nya. Maaf jika cerita di chap ini aneh, membosan kan, dan lain nya.**

**Oh, iya. Gomaweo buat review, fav, follow, dan yang udah nyempetin baca fic abal Yoon Ra di chap kemaren. ^^**

**Kamsahae ^^**

**Oh, jika banyak typos atau penulisan kata yang gak nyambung dan sebagainya, mohon di maklum dengan sifat malas Yoon Ra.**

**Review juseyo!**


End file.
